Count To 3, and, Open Your Eyes
by TessB114
Summary: A Ross and Laura story! About love, a bit of jealousy, sex (you're aware!) and longing! Don't really know what else but give a try if you're not against M content! -Two-shots-


**HI GUYS! So this is a new story that will only have 2 chapters (I think it's called two-shots?) Anyway! I wanted to post earlier but the site wasn't working… It's rated M during the whole story! So you're aware about sexual content coming!**

 **Hope you're gonna enjoy, as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **For my 2 other stories, I might update this weekend, so be ready for it!**

 **Love y'all! –xoxox**

No one's POV:

"-And CUT! That's a wrap! Good job guys! Let's have a week break ok? See you and enjoy!

-Thank you! See you! (Ross, Laura, Raini and Calum replied cheerfully)

Laura's POV:

I was finally heading to my dressing room after a whole day of exhausting work, from 6 am to 9pm almost non-stop, to pack some things and rest a bit. Once inside, I cleaned up some stuff when someone knocked at my door, which I replied yelling a top of the music "Come in!". I turned around and wasn't surprised at all to see that someone. Ross.

He had been my crush for 3 years and I still don't know if he actually feels the same or not. I like him for a bunch of different things! Going from his beachy dirty blond hair, always messy but in the right kind of way, his caramel big eyes, his dreaming smile with those, oh so kissable lips I've had the privilege to touch with mine as Ally, of course. But I just wished sometimes it could be just us. Ross and Laura. Kissing because we truly like each other. Like Austin and Ally's mutual feelings. I'm crazy for him. Really! But he's been hanging out for some time with Maia, his co-star and friend from Teen Beach and not as much as we used to with me… But as always, the butterflies came rushing to my stomach when my eyes landed on his.

"-Hi Laur! Why did you run off of set?

-I wasn't running, I was just walking really, really fast! (I replied smiling)

-Well I'm sorry to break it to you but that's called running! (He said smirking)

-Actually no. There's actually a sport that…

-Ok! I get it! You're always right! But you still didn't give me an answer.

-Oh, right… umh…

-What is it? Is there something going on?

-Oh, no, no! I'm just dead tired and I wanted to clean up a bit before heading home or rest a bit here! Why?

-Alright. I thought something was up… You seemed concerned about something. (He smiled sweetly)

-You're sweet, but I'm alright! Don't worry! Why are you here by the way?

-Right! I actually came to ask you if you wanted to join me, Raini, Calum and R5 to the beach?

-Isn't it a bit late?

-Nah! It's fine! The water is still pretty warm!

-Then sure! Let me clean up a bit and get dressed and I'll meet y'all there!

-No I wanna stay with you! I'll help you! With the cleaning I mean! Not the… getting dressed part of course… (He said getting nervous by every word he spoke)

-Ross! Calm down! (I said half laughing) Don't worry! I'm fine. It'll just take 20 minutes and I'll join you!

-What if I wanna stay with you?

-You're sweet but you can go! I won't mind…

-I do care! I wanna hang out with you! (He smiles, the kind of smile I can never say no. The kind that makes my heart skip a beat and then beat way to fast!)

-Fine, if you insist! (I said smiling sweetly to him) So will you please take those boxes and put them up the shelf in my closet? It's too high for me to reach…

-Hahaha! Sure tiny-Laur! (Winks and smirks at me)

-Don't call me that! This is not funny! I can't reach everything and when I'm out for shopping it's pretty embarrassing!

-Well you'll just have to call me every time you go out and I'll save you from making a fool of yourself! (He said giggling slightly seeing it was making me frown)

-You're annoying! (I said trying to keep a straight face as much as possible and pretending to be mad at him… But it actually never works for long cause I always end up laughing when it's him…)

-See! As hard you try, you can never be mad at me! (He said proud of himself)

-Yeah, yeah… Now stop talking! You're here to help me with those boxes!

-Yes miss! (He replied raising his hand to his forehead, military style)

-Good! (I said laughing)"

We started cleaning all around the room, with Ross, every now and then, trying to tickle me or put me in his back. We ended up falling on my couch, him on top of me and our faces centimeters apart… Actually screw that! Millimeters apart! I stopped laughing right away and my breathing started getting heavier. His whole body was touching me, pressed against mine. As my eyes met his, I realized Ross was starting to lean in and at the precise moment I felt his lips brush mine, someone knocked, loud, at my dressing room door. We jumped away from each other, him falling hard on the floor, and me almost running to the door, swearing internally to however was behind it. And of course, it had to be Vanessa, my older sister.

"- Hey Laura! (Sees Ross rising from the ground) Hi Ross… Umh… Wanna ride home sis? Or were you actually planning to leave with someone else? (She winks at me without even trying to hide it from Ross… I truly hate you Vanessa!)

-Oh shut up! (I said exasperated)

-What?! (She replied pretending to be shocked)

-Nothing! (I answered annoyed) We are going to the beach with the cast and R5.

-Awesome! Can I join you guys?

-Sure, if you want to… (I said without emotion… I actually didn't care right now. The only thing I wanted was for her to leave right now.)

-Nice! I'll join you there, gotta go take my swimsuit! Text me what beach you're going!

-Ok, bye! "

I closed the door as soon as she turned around and here we were, again, in an awkward silent, not knowing where to look or what to say. Ross was looking at his "R" ring, turning it uncomfortably.

"-Umh… (I said clearing my throat) Everything is back in place so we can now head to the beach… if that's fine of course…

-Yeah… Sure… I gotta go get changed but let's meet up at my car in 10 minutes?

-Ok, see you… (I replied still feeling really awkward and frustrated about that almost kiss)

Ross' POV:

Leaving Laura's room, I started walking really fast to mine, playing again and again the almost kiss. I couldn't stop thinking about it! Why did I have to take so long to kiss her in that moment! Instead of leaning slowly I should have just… gone for it! Or at least instead of staying without moving after her sister left I should of have… went to her and just kiss her!

As Rydel, Rocky, Riker, Ryland, Ellington, Raini, Calum, mom, dad… well everyone, I guess, probably knows, I have a huge crush on Laura since… well basically since we met or so… But I don't know how to tell her… I'm usually the kind of guy that just goes for it and just tells the girl I like her and if she says she likes me too, then awesome! If not, it's fine and we just stay friends! But with Laura it's different… With her big brown eyes, her blond tie and die brown wavy hair, her gorgeous wide smile, her lips, Oh god does lips! They drive me damn crazy sometimes at night! Thinking about where they could be if I finally had the guts to ask her out… Anyway, I don't even know if she actually has feelings for me too… I mean, I could so because when I was leaning she didn't try to push me back but…

It's also been quite a long time since we had any time just together, aside as Austin and Ally, because of the promotion tour of Teen Beach, so I've also been hanging out a lot with Maia, which didn't exactly annoyed me because she's really sweet and a friend, but fans have also started shipping us as 'Raia' which is totally wrong cause 'Raura' is the one to ship!

As I got to my dressing room, I chose to wear my red swim suit (Laura's favorite color by the way) so she might check out? Sorry for the perverted mind, I'm 18, and every teenage boy has hormones!

I went to my car and waited for Laura to come.

Laura's POV:

I was literally searching EVERYWHERE for that really cute bathing suit I bought with Raini a few days ago to catch 'someone's' eye. It was a strapless dark yellow one piece swim suit with a huge whole on my back from the bra clip part to my hips. But because of that almost kiss, I was literally taking twice the time I would normally take… When I got my hands on it, I decided I should hurry cause knowing guys, he was probably already waiting for me. So I just put on the suit, made sure it looked good, put my hair in high messy bun, and on top of the swimsuit, a white light blouse that can be laced by the waist but is still opened on the front. I gave a last glance at my reflection before leaving, taking my beach bag and my white flip flops.

I rushed outside and without much surprise, Ross was already waiting for me, half laying on the side of the car, shirtless, wearing only his red board shorts and sun glasses, the whole fitting him perfectly. God! That guy was going to be my loss! How could someone be so damn sexy! Seriously! I've never felt so numb in front of any guy but him!

Ross' POV:

Laura! Finally! She literally forever to get read… Oh. My. GOD! She is so hot! She wants to kill me right?! Thank god we were the only ones left in the parking lot because I might be looking like a complete idiot! Checking her out openly, in the moment really not caring if she realized! Her curves were just perfect, her hips connecting perfectly with her waist and then to her chest, shoulders, neck, head… When she came closer, it took all my power to control myself from just throwing me at her and kiss her everywhere, taste her perfect body and touch her. The harder is that I also had to control my dear friend down there who 100% agreed with me at how sexy and hot Laura was! And the pictures coming to my mind about what I could do her right now on my new car wasn't helping at ALL! I'm pretty sure by now, if she looked down, she could realize how hard I was getting for her!

"-Laura, y…you look… gorgeous (jeez I must of have sounded so desperate! Get back your confidence you dumb ass!) Shall we go?

-Hahaha! (She laughed quite awkwardly… I guess?) Thank you! Sure, Let's get going! Sorry for taking so long!

-That's fine! (I'd wait forever for you, especially if you're looking like that! Ok, hormones you really need to calm the HELL down!)"

I opened the door for her, trying to hide myself as much as possible from her because of… Umh… My problem… That was getting more obvious by the second, when she turned her back to me and I could easily see her perfectly toned ass, and when she got in the car, her boobs were just, so… perfect to not watch them!

Laura's POV:

As Ross started on the car, I realized he looked quite uncomfortable, and was having trouble catching his breath.

" - Ross? Are you alright? (I asked concerned)

-Umh? Oh yeah I'm fine don't worry!

-Are you sure? You look… uncomfortable? Is something bothering you?

-No… Don't worry! I'm alright! (He said fast trying to get over with the conversation I guess)

-Alright then… Wanna put some music on?

-Sure! You choose!

-Ok! (I said smiling, seeing he was starting to get better)"

I put on the radio and was looking through the stations when one of R5's songs started to play on the radio! And one of my favorites; "Smile"! I put the volume loud and started to sing along, smiling at Ross, who seemed completely fine by now. He looked at me by the corner of his eye and started smiling widely, joining me singing.

By the time we got to the beach, the song has finished and "Jump" by Simple Plan was almost done. Ross turned off the engine and got out before opening the door for me, like the true gentleman he is. He took my bag for me and held out his hand for me. He is such a sweet guy! And this is one of the main reasons I really like him! He's not pretending! He just is like that and is not embarrassed at all to show it!

We were walking down the beach to join our friends that were a bit further, and thankfully, there weren't so many people today, which by the way, the fact that it was almost 10 pm was probably helping… Being the clumsy me, I kept stumbling, feet sinking in the sand… At some point, I was about to fall, head first, when Ross caught me at the last second.

Ross' POV:

I was walking close behind Laura, since she was having trouble walking straight in the sand. Thankfully, my problem had been solved while we were in the car, while we were singing and laughing together. At some point, I realized Laura was about to fall and I managed to catch her right in time and lift her on my back so she won't have any more trouble… But obviously, I didn't thought about it before acting, and now, I had her REALLY private part rubbing on my back as I was walking… She did was wearing her swimsuit but no pants or whatsoever so just a thin piece of material was in between my bare back and her cunt. And of course, I got hard all over again… I started breathing heavily and praying that by the time I got to the others, my mind who of have calmed down as much as my cock…

We were getting closer and closer at every step and I still couldn't calm down since Laura also started to put her head on my shoulder and was breathing by my neck and ear and was truly turning me on! As I was just a few steps away from everyone, I had to think fast for a solution of my upstanding dick. I decided at the last second to put her bag down and then run as fast as I could to the sea with Laura still on my back who gulped as she realized what I was about to do. She started to try to get off of my back by pushing my shoulders and moving her legs.

At some point, she realized she wasn't going to win so she decided to take of her blouse and flip flops and for god's sake now I had her boobs firmly pressed against my back which unfortunately made me groan slightly. As I did, I started to pray she didn't hear me, and soon, we were both in the water. I let her go after I both drowned us and as we resurfaced, she jumped back on me, but this time, she was facing me, her legs around my waist and arms around my neck. She was laughing hard, her eyes closed, some strands of hair stick to her beautiful face. I really, REALLY wanted to kiss the hell out of her right here, right now, and then fuck her hard in the sea and then on the beach, until we were both done… But as she opened her eyes, she smiled at me and some people started calling us, and finally remembered we weren't alone…

"-Fuck!

-Are you ok? What is it?

-Oh nothing Laura! Don't worry! Let's join the others…

-You sure? Why did you just sworn? (She said sliding down her legs slowly from his waist and staying pressed against me… I swear she can feel I'm hard and she wants to kill me!) Are you having trouble with something? (She said… was that seductively? I swear she knows and she wants to play with me! Seriously this woman will be the end of me!)

-Huh? (I'm in deep shit! I can't get out now! I'm really hard and it's almost painful and she's not helping AT ALL!)

-Let's join everyone! (She said smirking! Of course she knows! She is completely pressed against me now and… Oh GOD! Did she just rub her lower stomach on my groin?)

-I… I can't… (Come on Ross! Don't show her that she won!) I mean, I want to swim a bit, but you can go and I'll join you guys after!

-Alright! (She turned around, making sure she was still pressed against me in a way that her butt could brush against my hard stick, which made me groan louder than I meant and hold my breath loudly, and with that she walked away from me, turning one last time and winking at me. She is going to kill me.)

Laura's POV:

I don't know where all that courage came from but I'm glad it did!

By the time he was caring me on his back, I felt his back raising a lot, as he was trying to catch his breath. Then I realized he was also gripping at my legs a bit stronger than he would of if he was alright. I figured out after some minutes that my pussy was literally rubbing against his back and it turned me on! My clit was rubbed by each step and I soon felt I was about to get a LOT wetter than I already was!

At some point he started running toward the water and after a few tries of getting down of his back I just gave up and took of my clothes and shoes and pressed myself against him. I felt he was surprised by my action and just clenched harder at my legs. That's when I realized he was turned on! It made me smirk and as soon as we rose from the water I jumped on him, making sure my cunt was just a bit higher than his dick but that he could still feel it and I was completely pressed against him. My boobs just pressed against his toned chest and my hands behind his neck, playing with his hair with one hand, and with the other one, caressing his toned shoulders.

He started breathing loudly and I decided to play a bit with him as our friends started to call us from the beach. But I wasn't just gonna leave him right now. My confidence wasn't gonna last eternally so why not use it as long as I can!

As he swore, I knew he was struggling a lot to keep a little control, and I was going to give him a lot more trouble. I started to talk to him seductively, insinuating easily that I knew he was dealing with a big and hard problem! I then offered to join everyone, obviously knowing he would say no, but incase, just rubbed my body against him a little, and as he got red from holding his breath I knew I was now done, so I turned around, making sure one last time, to rub by ass against him and left, winking at him from the beach and leaving him dealing with his problem.

It felt really good to me too, let's not lie about it, but thankfully, you can't see it on girls! But I was really wet anyway!

" - Hey Laur! What took you guys so long? (Calum asked as I put Ross' and my stuff's down next to them)

-Umh… Ross helped me clean up my dressing room!

-Oh, ok! Why Ross didn't come up with you? (He asked seriously intrigued)

\- (I laughed slightly knowing that he really couldn't of have come with me!) He wanted to swim a bit!

-What's so funny? (Raini asked confused)

-Oh nothing! Don't worry! (I replied smiling) Raini, can I talk to you for a second please? (I told her a few months ago that I had a crush on Ross after she insisted to know for at least a whole week to know what was up between us…)

-Yeah sure! Come on, let's go to the water! (She said getting up, taking of her shirt)"

As we made our way to the sea I realized Ross was getting out and as we walked next to each other he looked at me, glaring, and whispering so I'd be the only one to hear "I hate you! Don't think I won't come back to you after what you did! Watch your back." I froze. Was he being serious? As he saw my face he smirked knowing he got me, before winking and going away from me, as Raini called for me.

As I reached her, Ross had already reached our friends and he was now talking with Rocky, while he was still staring at me intensely and checking me out at the same time. IN within seconds, I lost all the confidence I felt back when I was playing with him and had to turn my eyes away from him.

" - Ok so what's going on with you?

-Do you remember when I told you I have a huge crush on Ross right?

-Of course! How could I forget! And talking about that, what the hell was going on when you guys were together on the water?! Something was definitely up! You were PRESSED against him and he looked… well, weird!

-Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about… See you're my best friend and I truly can't talk about this with Van' or she won't let me live peacefully…

-Ok! Spill it out!

-Fine… So first of all, do you think he likes me back? Or do you think he is just… sexually attracted to me? (I asked awkwardly, realizing how stupid I must sound right now and even more when she started laughing loudly)

-Are you being serious right now?! (She said still laughing hard. As I turn my head to see if anyone was looking, Ross was. Looking curious at us)

-Please stop laughing so loud! And yes I'm a 100% serious!

-OK, ok! I'm sorry! (Her laugh starts to die slowly) You're just so blind girl! He is obviously attracted to you sexually…

-Fuck! (I said loudly, kind of disappointed)

-Let me finish! He is obviously attracted to you sexually AND he also definitely has a HUGE crush on you!

-How can you be so sure?

-Well, the way he lingers on you after you walk next to him, or when he defends you ALL THE FREAKING TIME! He cares so much about you! Seriously! And you should see it when you guys are filming, this is not just act! He is probably even falling in love with you!

-Ok… Well I might have done something earlier that would probably cause something…

-What is that something?! (She asked surprised and excited at the same time)

-I might have, on purpose, gave him a hard on and played with his hormones while we were in the water… (I said slowly and really low, so she had to lean her ear by my mouth to hear me)

-OH MY GOD! (She yelled. LOUD!)

-Are you girls ok? (Yelled back Riker concerned)

-Yeah, yeah! Don't worry! (I replied fast to him before glaring at Raini. Ross was now putting all his attention on us, and so were mostly everybody. Great… Just GREAT! ) What the hell? Now he is staring at us!

-Hahahahahaha! I'm so sorry! But you are screwed!

-What do you mean?

-I mean that he is so getting back to you with that! Boys don't like when the girl turns them on and leave them with a HUGE problem! Especially when they are completely MAD about the said girl!

-God!

-Yep! Where did came that boldness by the way? It's not wrong! Finally you guys are gonna move from that "We are just friends" phase!

-Well… I don't really know…

-Well be ready for his come back!

-Fine… (I said nervous)

-Don't worry, I don't think he'll do it right away. (She said, getting out of the water and turning to me as to say 'Come')

-Ok… (I joined her and we both came back to our friends, with me trying to avoid Ross' eyes, and Raini laughing, watching me acting so nervous)

-But you really should try to smooth down! Or all your act is gonna 'POOF!'(She said pretending with her hands that something just exploded in-between them)

-Fine…"

As we made our way back to them, I decided to go set as far as I could from Ross, which ended up with me sitting next to Riker, who told me a week ago that he liked me… As he saw me sat next to him he smiled at me and gave me a side hug, lingering a little longer than if we were just friends… When he let me go, I saw Ross glaring at his brother and then looking at me, still glaring and something else in his eyes… pain?

"-So, Laura…?

-Sorry, what were you saying? (I said realizing he was talking to me, and removing my eyes away from Ross)

-Hahaha! I was asking you how was your day filming?

-Oh! Sorry, it was great! We had fun, as always ya know! (I said smiling at him. He was cute! Like every Lynch siblings! But none of them had that something Ross had, that made me melt every time)

-Cool! Umh… I was wondering if you anything planned for tomorrow afternoon? (Oh god… I hate that! I love him as a friend but that's it! I feel really bad every time I tell him no…)

-Yes she has! (Ross said! Does he read in my mind? And was he eavesdropping our conversation?) She is going out with me! (Wait, what?!)

-Oh really? (Riker asked me confused)

-Umh… (Ross stared at me, as he was defying me to tell the opposite) Yes, I'm sorry… We…

-Laura and I were going to Annenberg Space for Photography because she has never been there before and I promised her I'll go with her! (He said, not even looking at his brother, just staring at me intensely)

-Yeah that's it! I've always dreamed to go there! (I said hoping we would now move on from this conversation, since now everyone was looking at us, me in the middle of both boys, without really knowing what to do)

-Really? You didn't tell me that (Oh please Vanessa would you just SHUT UP!)

-He asked me today, when we were cleaning up my dressing room!

-Oooohh! You mean when… (I gave a threatening glare as to tell her to shut up) Never mind!

-Alright then… Maybe next time! (Riker said sheepishly)

-Of course! (I said smiling sweetly, which gave him back his smile. As I looked over Raini, she was smiling widely, knowingly and then winked at me, as I replied by rolling my eyes.)

-Guys, if none of you is going back to swim anymore, how about we leave? (Asked Rydel breaking the awkward silence, while she was holding Ellington's hand)

-Sure! How do we organize? I mean, who goes in whose car? And where do we go? (Asked Calum)

-How about we go to our band house and watch a movie, eat pizza and do a big sleepover? (Proposed Rocky, who hasn't spoken since a while, and this, was quite surprising coming from him to be honest.)

-I can't… Sorry… I have to go back to the set of 'Switched at Birth' tomorrow by 5:30 am… So I'll just head home… I came with my car anyway… Laura, are you staying or do you want to go home?

-Umh…

-Oh please Laura, come! (Pleaded Rydel)

-Alright (I said, looking at Ross by the corner of my eye, who seemed… relieved?), tell mom and dad I'll be back home tomorrow afternoon probably, but I'll call them!

-Perfect! See you guys another time!

-Bye! (We all said in unison)

-So everyone else is coming? (Ellington asked getting up, Rydel still in his arms, holding her close to him. I really love them! I was so happy when they finally told us they were dating! They definitely are meant to be!)

-Yep! (Calum and Raini said)

-Cool! So let's get going!"

 **Sooooo? What do you think about it? Are you liking it? Please let me know in reviews! I really REALLY enjoy reading them!**

 **You guys rock!**

 **Please don't forget to give a go to my two other stories:**

 **-Helping for a relationship**

 **-Be my Juliet! Be my Romeo!**

 **Love always! -xoxox**


End file.
